Korosus Legacy
by Shivdude
Summary: The Legacy of Korosu the saiyan saviour .: Warning contains Lemons and swearing :.


**.: Hey this is Shiv with my first ever fic:.**

_I will only update after i get 5 reviews so R&R_

.: Disclaimer :. _I dont own DBZ  
_

**_Characters I own -_ Korosu  
Otoku**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

The inhabitants of the Planet Saiya are content with their life. They wander around, getting along with their business under the watchful eye of Frieza's guards. They work for him out of fear more than anything else. The conditions that they are put in are absurd, as they are forced to live on the dark side of the Planet, with Frieza's soldiers occupying the light side.

The difference between these two sides are many. The light side is better for growing crops, living in, and well, basically everything. The dark side is terminally cold, dark, damp and dingy. There is very little food, and the quaint amount that can be scavenged is shared sparingly amongst the residents.

The Planet Saiya wasn't always like this. It once was a peaceful planet, where there was only a light side. Everything thrived and grew well. Then Frieza came along. He sucked the resources out of the planet, and caused this abnormality, where one side is in much better condition than the other. He laughed as the saiyans cowered in fear at him, and laughed even more when the bravest of the warriors had attacked him, as each one of them fell to his hand.

The saiyans have had enough of being treated like this, and they are all gathered inside a hut, of about the approximate size of Frieza's ship. This is where our story begins…..

Three saiyans sit at a desk, one is an old man, with graying hair, another is a slightly younger one, but a lot smaller too, probably below average height, with long flowing hair down to his ankles. The third saiyan is a huge, muscular man, bigger than anyone else. He seems to intimidate the weaker of the species, but earns respect from the braver ones. On his arm are scratches with tally marks on, and initials all over. These are the names and numbers of all the people that he has killed in his lifetime. He is the most violent saiyan ever, and seems to be the leader of this pack. His name is Otoku. He slams his fist down on the table, snapping it in half. The benevolent chatting comes to a halt, and all eyes gaze upwards at the towering figure.

"This meeting was called to discuss what we do to Frieza…" Otoku started. "We must stop him now before he gets out of hand. We have already been wiped from the good lands onto the wastelands of our own planet, what is to stop him from wiping us off it altogether? I say that there is only one course of action, and that is war!" He kicks the table away, and raises his arm into the air. "Who will fight by my side, who will take on Frieza's men, who will free our people, who will be the savior of our planet?". Cheers spread across the whole room, as volunteers start to come along thick and fast. A group of about 30 saiyans join Otoku, and the remaining saiyans (Mainly women and feeble lower class soliders) salute them, and cheer with all their heart. Otoku leads the brave volunteers out into the open air, and takes them into a small barracks. He stops outside it though, and waits for silence. When he is granted it, and begins to speak once more in that voice which is made for speeches.

"You are the bravest warriors on the planet. You are the ones who will take on Frieza by my side! You must work hard, as this will be no easy ride! If anyone can't handle it, then drop out now, because any failures will be killed outright! Do I make myself clear?" Mumbles scatter around the crowd of the now-no-so enthusiastic soldiers as they attempt to answer, and overcome their fear. A couple of members from the group slowly back away from the crowd, trying to keep a low profile. The group loses only a small portion of its numbers, not significant enough to put any sort of ruptue in their plans. Otoku is still waiting for an answer, and is about to shout again when a young, male saiyan steps forward. He has long spiked hair that sticks up, and it is no shorter than a foot high. It sways calmly in the wind. He has a confident smirk on his face, and a scar running from his brow, down to his eye, and it seems to go right through it, as if it cuts through the actual pupil, and then down his cheek, until it is about level with his lips.

"Are we going to get this done?" the young saiyan asks. "I am Korosu, and Frieza has killed my whole family! I have seen how powerful he is, and I know for a fact that no one, not even you Otoku, is strong enough to beat this monster. After he killed my father, I charged at him, but couldn't connect with a single blow." His voice is becoming sentimental now, and he is obviously trying to hold back the tears as he continues. "He backhanded me away, swatted me away, just like a fly. I was no match for him, and I know that your power level may be a few thousand more than mine Otoku, but you are still no match for him. If we are to defeat this evil monster, then we must train day and night, with all we have. We must train until we have power levels of over 100,000. Only then can we come close to matching his power."

The other saiyans look at him in despair. Most of them only have a power level of 3,000. Korosu himself has a power level of 10,000, as he is well known to be one of the best fighters around. Otaku's true strength has never been revealed, but legend has it that he has defeated some of the strongest soldiers in the galaxy. Of course, this is just a legend, and may not be true.

Everyone cheers, as they head off into the barracks to start their training. Otaoku stops Korosu though, and whispers into his ear.

"Kid, don't get these guys' hopes up. I know the fight will be futile, but I will fight until death, and if we put our all into it, we may just defeat him. You're right though, even I am a long way off the power required to so much as match Frieza. Now come on, we have to train these guys, they're a sight for soar eyes!" The two of them sprint into the building, and incessant talking can be heard from the outside, as they discuss training tactics.

Zarbon, an upper class soldier, is talking to one of his fellow elites. This elite isn't anyone too special, but he is there to help in case any minor trouble breaks out. Zarbon seems to get slightly annoyed at the constant rambling that this soldier is emitting, so he holds out his hand, and kills the elite in one shot. Zarbon then dusts his hands, and starts walking towards Frieza's quarters to accompany his overlord. He is intercepted on the way though, by an eager little boy, only just into his teenage years. The boy has a hearty smile on his face, and he looks up at Zarbon with a great degree of respect in his eyes.

"Master Zarbon" the boy started. "I have just got news that the saiyans are preparing for rebellion. A group of them have gathered in a barracks on their planet. Word has come from the Planet Saiya that their first target will be either you or Frieza."

Zarbon smiles at this news, and the smile turns into laughter. The young boy looks on with concern, wondering how his master isn't in the slightest bit worried. Zarbon finishes his spell of laughter, then turns to the boy, and puts his hand on his shoulder. The little boys concern turns to joy, as his greatest hero has touched him.

"Tenoki, you have been working in my service for a few years now, and you have been a good servant. I thank you for the information that you have gathered, but I must question you on one thing – From what sources did you scavenge it from?"

The boy looks slightly taken back by this comment. "Zarbon, I have never lied to you in all the years that I have been in your employment. It is against my better judgment to do anything dishonest and wrong. I have been informed by one of the soldiers monitoring the planet. I scavenged it off no one, but was told it by a high ranked guard." Zarbon is looking puzzled by this last statement.

"A guard told you this vital information?"

"Sort of"

"What do you mean 'Sort of'?"

"I overheard him raving about it. He said something like….'Blasted saiyans! It looks as though they're gathering for a rebellion!' then I ran straight to find you."

"Ok, go prepare my battle uniform Tenoki, I may be paying our saiyan friends a little visit." The boy nods, and rushes off in the opposite direction to where Zarbon is heading. Zarbon quickens his walking pace, as he knows that this information could be extremely important. His cocky stride makes his braid of green hair bounce up and down with each step, as his light green skin shines in the obscene amount of light that is given off from the powerful lamps on the ships walls. Zarbon walks round a corner, and then enters a large room. He takes a deep breath, then starts to blurt out the news.

After Zarbon has finished talking, a chair swivels round, letting off a small squeak, so that the occupant of it is now facing him. Frieza, the evil tyrant gets up out of the chair, and walks towards the see-through glass of his living quarters, brushing past his loyal henchman. He gazes outside whilst holding a small glass of red wine in his hand, and delicately sipping it occasionally. He turns to his minion, Zarbon, and notices that he is shaking.

"What is wrong Zarbon? You don't seem to be your usual self."

"It's this saiyan rebellion. We all know how powerful they have the potential to become, and they may have the power to take me out if I meet a big gang of them"

"Impossible" Frieza insisted. "After all, at the moment, it is only a rumour. I want you to go and check it out. Take with you the Ginyu Force. Between you, you are the most elite fighters in the world. There is no one who can defeat you, so don't worry. Worry causes failure, and you had better not fail me Zarbon!"

"N…no sir. I shall perform the mission to perfection." Something about his voice sounded edgy. Zarbon has beads of sweat dripping down his face. His fists are clenched hard, and he nods his head, then turns for the door. "I shall prepare for the mission now master Frieza."

"Good, I will send you an alert tomorrow, before you leave for the Planet Saiya. Be prepared though Zarbon, I don't want to lose a good soldier to a band of unruly monkeys." Zarbon fakes a small chuckle at this comment, as he walks out of the door.

Zarbon is furious at Frieza. How dare he push him around like that, and threaten him in such a way. Who is he to demand success? What if there are difficulties? What if he can't defeat the saiyans? So what if Frieza regards this saiyans as mere monkeys. One of them may even grow strong enough to defeat him, and knock him off his throne, halting his reighn of terror. That is a long way off though, and until then, there is no point in resisting, or disobeying orders, as Frieza is a much tougher prospect that any saiyan could ever be.

Zarbon power walks down the corridor, thinking of the mission all the way to his quarters. He enters them, and is ready to get a good night's sleep until he is forced to spy on the 'Unruly monkeys'. He closes the door, and doesn't even bother to change, as he flops onto his soft, comfortable bed, with his head filled with constant thinking, and images of Frieza's wrath. The last person to disobey him was tortured in a terrible way, then killed mercilessly. That is not the sort of thing that he wants to happen to him. Zarbon turns over, then rests his eyes, making a resolution to train harder than ever after the mission, in order to become stronger, and to finish his mentor – Frieza. That day shall be grand, but first these saiyans must be dealt with.


End file.
